Yuuri's Return
by Ricchan Love
Summary: Yuuri's returned with Murata, as well as his new friend, Victoria. Follow the double-black Demon King as he continues his journey of World Peace, forming new friendships and falling in love along the way. - YuuRam, OC/?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or it's characters. I only own my OC, Victoria.**_

 _ **Warnings: Strong Language, Character OOCness, Yaoi, Future Mature Themes**_

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! I came up with this out of the blue while re-watching Kyou Kara Maou. I decided to add an OC in to add a little spice to the mix. She will be helping out with the romance and will also be paired with someone. I have yet to decide if it will be Murata or Conrart. Let me know what you think! Also, I will have Yuuri accept his own feelings in this chapter, but they won't get together till chapter 3 (when they have the battle in Waltorana's castle).**_

 _ **Time Difference In This Chapter: One Month On Earth = 1 Year In Shin Makoku**_

* * *

Prologue: Yuuri's Return

 _Yuuri watched as the spirit of Shinou formed a portal. "Shibuya." Yuuri turned to his best friend, Murata Ken. "It's time for us to say goodbye as well." Yuuri gave him a dumb look._

 _"Now that Shinou-heika has left us, never to return," Ulrike said. "that is the last dimensional hole leading back to your home."_

 _Yuuri gave her a look of disbelief, before turning back to the portal. "You mean that..."_

 _"It's the last of Shinou's power." Murata explained._

 _"I see," Shori said. "We traveled between this world and the Earth by Shinou-heika's power. Without his power around, we can no longer cross dimensions."_

 _"But what if-"_

 _"There is nothing you can do now, Shibuya. If you miss this chance to go, you will never be able to return to Earth." Yuuri looked at Murata with a disbelieving look, but Murata just stared straight back. "Make a choice, quickly. The portal will only last for a few minutes."_

 _Yuuri gasped and looked at the portal. "No way..."_

 _"Go." Everyone looked at Wolfram. "Your loving Earth family is waiting for you over there, aren't they, Yuuri? Are you so cold you would break your parents' hearts?"_

 _"But Wolfram..."_

 _"Oh, honestly Yuuri! No fiancee of mine would ever be that thoughtless and cruel! Now go!" Yuuri could tell that Wolfram was trying to hold back his tears._

 _Shori started walking over to Yuuri and placed a hand on the younger's shoulder as the young Demon King stared at Wolfram. "It's your call, little brother. I'll support whatever choice you make."_

 _"I never realized it until now: how much I really loved the Demon Kingdom." Yuuri started. "At first it was a bit frustrating and I never thought I would be a good Demon King, but... now I am so glad I was able to do it... and I don't wanna go."_

 _It was Gwendal who spoke next. "You can leave the Demon Kingdom for us to take care of."_

 _Gunter was next. "Your Highness, it was an honour to serve you. Your bravery and kindness will be remembered."_

 _Adalbert was the next one who spoke. "I've kept an eye on your reign as Demon King, and you prove to be a worthy one."_

 _Next was Hube. "Your Majesty, Farewell."_

 _The readheaded spy, Yozak, was next. "I really liked you, Young Man. Especially not knowing what you were going to do next."_

 _Ulrike was next, and in a kind and gentle voice she spoke, "Thank you, and goodbye Yuuri-heika. And you, Geika."_

 _Murata answered her. "We may not have been friends for long, but thanks for all your help, Ulrike."_

 _Finally, it was Conrart's turn. "No matter how far the distance, Yuuri, always... I will be watching over you. Not just now... always."_

 _These farewells made Yuuri smile. "Alright." He put Morgif into the ground. He then turned around and started walking into the portal. And as he heard Wolfram call his name with tears forming in his eyes, he stopped. He stood there for a second before saying a final goodbye and jumping into the portal._

 _"Goodbye."_

* * *

 **One Month Later - Yuuri's POV**

It's been about a month since I returned to my life as a normal teenage high-schooler. Murata also started living a normal life as well. We often hang out, and talk about many things. Mom and Dad returned with me to Japan, while Shori stayed in Switzerland with Bob to start his Maou Training. We heard from him once every few days.

I pondered on how it was going in Shin Makoku. Conrart was probably teaching the villagers to play baseball. Gwendal was either knitting, being forced to be a guinea pig for Anissina, or doing the paperwork I usually did. Gunter was probably doing his duties as well as sharing my old duties with Gwendal. Lady Celi was probably on another love cruise. Anissina was probably experimenting. Dacascos and Gisela were probably attending to their daily duties as well. I imagined Greta was playing with the nurses and watching Anissina make her inventions. Or studying with Gunter.

Then there was Wolfram. I sighed. It's weird. I have been missing him most of all, and whenever I think of him, my chest hurts. I wondered what he was doing. Patrolling the borders? Training his men? Playing with Greta? I sighed once more as the lunch bell rang. I got up and started to head to the school store. It was then I overheard a certain conversation.

"What do I do? Whenever I think about him, which is like all the time, my chest hurts and my face heats up. I think about him all day and when I am around him I get all stutter-y. Nao-chan, what is this sickness?"

"Miki-chan, that means you _love_ him. It's normal! Trust me!"

I gulped as I ran away from that certain spot. My feet took me to the roof and I ran over to the edge where there was a railing to keep people from jumping. I sighed and I leaned and looked down.

Lets see... Do I think of Wolfram all the time? Yes, I do. Does my chest hurt when I think about him? Check. Do I get all flustered around him? Occasionally I do. So does that mean... I love him?!

No... there's just no way! We're both guys, and it's wrong! Or... is it? URG! I need to talk to someone about this...

* * *

 **After School - Yuuri's POV**

As I arrived at the park, I saw my best friend walking up the steps with a girl. "Murata!" I called out. Both he and the girl turned around. The girl was pretty. She had nice, curly blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She looked just like Shinou, if I had to be honest.

"Oh, Shibuya! Come on, we were just about to go talk for a bit!" I nodded and parked my bike before catching up to them. "Oh, by the way, this is Victoria von Livonia. She's the direct descendant of Shinou and his wife, Rufus von Bielefeld. You could say she's Lord von Bielefeld's very distant relative. A cousin of sorts."

I stood amazed. No wonder she looked like Shinou. I smiled. "I'm Yuuri Shibuya. Nice to meet you! I actually know your distant relative, Wolfram." I then turned to Murata. "Hey Murata, can you get us a couple drinks? I wanna talk to Victora-san alone for a few minutes. I need advice from her." Murata nodded and walked off. Victoria and I sat on a bench.

"How can I be of help, Yuuri-heika? Is it related to politics? Magic?" Victora asked. "Oh, and don't be so formal. Victoria is just fine."

I nodded. "Alright then. You can just call me Yuuri. And it's about.. well... you see..." I made a deep sigh. "So when I first arrived at Shin Makoku, I accidentally proposed to Wolfram." Victoria smiled brightly. "But even so, I didn't take it back when I should have. He started to change though. He was a spoiled brat when I first met him, but by the time I left for the last time, he had matured nicely. He was a gentleman. I kinda felt bad for rejecting his affections for me."

I sighed. "Even though everyone thought of me as dense, I realized how much he loved me. But because of the veiws of people here, I had a certain mindset. But ever since I have returned for good, I think about him all the time, and whenever I think of how I will never see him again, my chest hearts and I get all depressed." I turned to Victoria. "What should I do?"

Victoria smiled kindly. "Yuuri, you need to open up your mind a bit more." Yuuri tilted his head in confusion and Victoria laughed. "What I mean is that you should stop thinking that the views of our world are the basics of life. You are the king of another world with very different thinking. People here think it's wrong, but over there, it's perfetly normal!" Victoria sighed. "What I am trying to say is that you should embrace these feelings. The beginning of love." Victoria looked at me closely and I gulped. "Yuuri, you're beginning to love Wolfram, so give it a shot, okay?"

I nodded and Murata chose that moment to return. "Hey, Shibuya? Should we show her the lake we've used to travel there before?" I nodded in agreement and started walking to the lake. On our way, I wished so much that I could just jump in and be taken to the other world.

After a few minutes of walking, we arrived. I bent down to the water and looked at my reflection. Then, Julia's pendant fell out of my shirt and I realized it was glowing. "What the-?" It was then I felt two palms push me into the lake. As I looked behind me, I saw Murata with no emotion and Victoria smiling.

And I was drawn in by the water.

* * *

 **Shinou's Temple - Yuuri's POV**

I heard two splashes behind me as I looked around. I noticed we were in Shinou's Temple, and saw the shocked faces of Gunter, Conrart, Ulrike, Wolfram, and Gwendal. I gulped. "Murata? Victoria? Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Victoria giggled. "Well, Murata called me up and asked me to come to Japan, so I did. It was then he asked me if there was any way for you to come back on your own. He believed that since you had beaten Soushu, you had surpassed even my ancestor, and had to ability to travel between worlds just by your own will! Pretty awesome, huh?"

"Really? I can?" I asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me I could?"

"Well... I know I'm supposed to be this Great Wise Man and everything but..." Murata said. "Even when we pushed you into the pond, I was wondering if it would still work. At worst, we would just get sopping wet."

"And how was this able to work anyways?" I asked.

"With me working as a magic booster, and Murata as the navigator, we boosted your power and helped you get here!" Victoria exclaimed happily.

Gwendal smiled. "Well, in any case, this solve our problem of choosing a new and worthy Maou."

"Oh, to think I have the honor of meeting him again!" Gunter exclaimed.

Everyone heard a splash and I looked up in front of me to see a fuming yet blushing Wolfram. _Cute! Wait, what? Oh well! Victoria did say to embrace the feelings!_ Wolfram kneeled down in front of me. "Uh.. Wolfram?"

It was then he attacked me and started his complaining. "If you could come back, why didn't you come back and see me sooner? You wimp! I'm your fiancee, you little wimp!"

"I didn't know I could do it either! It's not my fault! Blame Murata, not me! And get off me you crazy nut!" I yelled, trying to act normal as I felt my cheeks burn a bit from blushing.

"I'd like to welcome you back, Your Majesty." Conrart said. This caused me and Wolfram to stop wrestling. "To your kingdom."

I smiled. "Yeah! Hey everyone! I _am_ back!"

* * *

 _ **So the next chapter will be the first actual chapter, following the main plot. I will keep it as close as possible, but since I have an OC and I am adding REAL romance, it will be different, however still to the plot! Hope you all enjoyed and the next chapter will be up within the next couple weeks!**_

 _ **~Ricchan Love**_


End file.
